


27-2

by zhuangbility



Category: non - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuangbility/pseuds/zhuangbility





	27-2

张准知道他早硬了，半推半就地想就屈从于这份暧昧时，甄心却摁着他的手要翻身，张准眼看着自己的手在内裤里从浑圆的屁股滑向凸起的腰侧，在胯骨上经过一个转折，落到腹肌的凹陷处，然后就是……  
他像被烫着了一样抽回手，甄心仰躺过来看他，坏坏地笑着，一只手悠闲地枕在脑后，另一只手够着他的手，规矩地握了一阵，然后很不要脸地拨开那片手掌，和他十指相扣。张准不敢抬头，甄心看他的目光是露骨的，他怕跟他对视一眼，就拔不出来了。  
“你手好油啊……”甄心用自己干净的手心去蹭他沾满了药膏的手心，两人的手越蹭越油，甚至指缝里都油乎乎的，甄心用某种夜店按摩的手法，有节奏地推挤他的手掌，一收一放间发出咕叽咕叽的声音。  
这么下流的性暗示，张准羞耻得睫毛都打颤了：“你……哪儿学的！”  
甄心轻轻拽了他一把，像从果树上拽一枚熟透的杏子，从天穹边拽一颗过路的流星，把他拽倒在床上，拽倒在自己身边：“受用吗？”  
他俩脸贴着脸，眼睛望进眼睛，嘴唇离嘴唇只有一指远：“我们……”张准惶惑地问：“是做戏，还是认真的？”  
甄心平静地看着他，缓缓地说：“我在勾引你……是吗？”  
张准马上意识到他说的是高准的台词：“别胡说，”他机械地接下去：“你只是情绪不稳定，根本不知道自己在做什么。”  
“不，”甄心否认得坚决：“我就是勾引你。”  
下句台词在嘴边上，张准却不愿意说，甄心闭上眼等他，他不情不愿地说了：“你是异性恋，我也是异性恋，没什么勾引不勾引的……”  
甄心睁开眼，微笑着向他凑过来：“你看，我们只是对戏，别那么大压力。”然后就把他吻住了，舌头肆无忌惮地舔舐他的口腔，下体一下一下往他两腿中间顶，张准觉得脑袋里炸开了，这真的只是对戏？甄心解他的皮带，像要进行真正的性爱一样把他的裤子往下扒，他想要的只是对戏？  
“太久了，”甄心意乱情迷地在耳边呢喃：“我们那太久没有了……”  
张准忽然想就这样吧，两个男人还要什么海誓山盟……他反手抱住他，像个饥渴的女人抱住来路不明的情郎，他想起自己那个“梦”，“梦”里他和甄心赴死般地纠缠，腰杆一刻不停地耸，下体不知疲倦地蹭，那个“梦”就要成真了，走出这步就回不了头了，发着抖，他不知廉耻地脱下自己的内裤。  
甄心似乎并不急，把油腻腻的手插到他两腿之间，握住右腿大腿根，狠狠捏了一把：“他踢的这儿是吧？”  
是那儿，张准吃疼，疼里头有一种说不清的酥麻，大概是被挑逗起来的情欲，甄心坏心眼地吊他胃口：“来，我给你揉揉。”  
他真揉起来，很猥琐很变态地，手指掐着大腿根不放，手背则用力磨张准充血勃起的阴茎，张准激动得受不了，胳膊像麻痹了一样攀不住他的膀子：“弄……弄我……”他满眼水光，嘴里喷的都是凉气，甄心痴迷地欣赏他的放浪：“知道我为什么揍他吗？”  
张准张着嘴摇头，两眼没有焦距，甄心的手从腿根滑到他臀缝上，顺着那条潮湿的缝隙刮搔：“他说你看起来很好操……”  
张准好久才反应过来他话里的意思，黑眼睛愤怒地瞪起来，甄心在他下巴上时轻时重地咬：“你说我该不该揍他，”手指则往臀缝深处探：“他还说，你操开了……会特别骚。”  
这种话，就是调情也过分了，张准一怒之下朝他挥了一拳，拳风软绵绵的，甄心轻松接住：“小邓去送吴融，该回来了吧？”  
张准简直跟不上他的脑回路，皱着眉头，疑惑地盯着他，甄心说：“上我那儿去？”  
张准全身的皮肉腾地红了，他这才明白甄心一步步的铺垫，从揉药到挑逗，从对戏到吊胃口，从那些话到小邓，这是赤裸裸的性爱邀请，他想和他……  
“我……没想好。”张准眼神游移，看得出对那种行为是恐惧的。  
“我给你舔啊，”甄心色情地伸出舌头，在他眼前淫秽地卷：“前后都给你舔……”


End file.
